


standing on the world outside, i'm a shark in a love landslide

by dicksargents (BlondeTate)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, F/M, Summer Camp, camp counselors, story telling gansey, writer gansey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlondeTate/pseuds/dicksargents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks nice in the moonlight; wet hair, bare skin, body glistening with water droplets. Blue finds herself swallowing down an onslaught of intrusive thoughts: <i>What if I just kissed him? Just once? Would that be so bad? No one would have to know.</i></p><p><i>No, Blue,</i> she tells herself sternly. <i>You must not like the enemy.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	standing on the world outside, i'm a shark in a love landslide

**Author's Note:**

> for the prompt _"we’re both ‘team leaders’ at a summer camp for little people and you may be hot but goddammit my collection of twelve-year-olds are going to beat yours into the dust"_

“Okay.” Blue claps her hands together and regards the girls with her best authoritative look. “Tomorrow is the day before your last so this is our last chance to outdo the boys. We have a solid advantage over them but it doesn’t mean you can sit back now and relax. It’s going to get tough before we can win so you can’t slack. You all need to be at the top of your game tomorrow or we risk losing to them.”

Cialina pops her gum and twirls a strand of red hair around her index finger. “ _Blueee_ , this is a summer camp, not a training camp. Let them be. Relax. Have fun.”

She might have meant to let the girls relax and have fun, or she might have meant that Blue herself should relax and have fun, but she’s two weeks late with that advice. It’s far too late now to relax and have fun - Blue’s out for blood and she’s a vicious bulldog when rising to a challenge. She’ll push these girls to victory - even if in this case pushing actually means dragging.

“What, and let Gansey and that… that… that raped-by-the-locals guy win?” Forced hatred fueling her, Blue’s voice turns to a rather unattractive screech. She immediately feels silly and childish for reacting so strongly and Cialina regards with a distinctive look that says _“You’ve lost your damn mind”_ but Blue can’t go back on her word now. She’s made a commitment to openly dislike the counselors of the twelve year old boys and she won’t backtrack two days before the end of the camp, no way. No matter how handsome, -

Enough of that. She’s going to prove she’s a better counselor, more capable, more qualified than them, and hard work goes further than prestige and privilege. She’s practiced this, had her training, and the two of them, those raven boys, just showed up here with their immaculate outfits and charming smiles and silly cars, and decided they had a right to be here because one of their father’s close friend’s uncle’s brother-in-law runs this place. And it looks good on their college applications. Or something.

Blue can’t really stand pretentiousness like this and self-important people like them, and she’d been instantly irritated upon the arrival of the first raven boy in his fancy orange odd-looking car. The other turned out to be even worse.

Cialina rolls her eyes at Blue. “You’re only angry because you _like_ him. You want to climb him like a tree, don’t you? I know you do. I just don’t know one thing, are you trying to prove something to yourself or is this like weird foreplay for you two?”

“ _Cialina_ ,” Blue hisses and throws a look at the kids. _The twelve-year old kids._

Cialina shrugs, pretends to feel guilty for a second, then gives Blue a meaningful look, “Don’t deny it. You’re sooooo thirsty for him.” Her words are a slow drawl, her eyes hazy like fogged over glasses. She’s high from the weed her boyfriend supplies her and Blue wouldn’t mind if it didn’t totally kill her competitive streak. So much for team effort.

 _“Shut up, Ci.”_ Blue grits her teeth and focuses on her silent mantra, _I will not hit her, I will not hit her, I will not hit her._ She turns back to the girls with a deep sigh and goes for an encouraging smile this time. “Okay, girls. Time for bed. Big day tomorrow. Don’t stay up talking too late,” she tells them with a mildly strict look because she has no illusions about what happens when you tell kids that lights are off.

Cialina follows her out of the cabin and they head towards the shining beacon of the campfire a few yards away. Other counselors are milling about, almost all of them holding bottles, varying from beer to vodka, in their hands. Blue finds Gansey’s solitary form at the fire, not drinking, not talking, not looking awkwardly out of place for sitting alone either. He looks serene and pensive as he watches the embers flicker, the lights lending him a warm orange glow. He doesn’t look hostile but his detached stance assures no one tries to approach him. Cheng is standing opposite him close to the trees and his howling laugh is far too high and quite obviously drunken. Cialina heads over to that group and Blue makes her way over to Gansey. She plops down next to him with the confidence of a hurricane and startles him out of his reverie. She arches her brows at him when he turns to look at her.

“So.” She has something witty sitting on her tongue but he looks a little too good waiting for her by the campfire, tousled hair, glasses on, red-orange flames and silver moonlight illuminating his face, and all she ends up saying is, “Where did we left off in your story? You just found Nova’s body in the woods, right? What happens next?”

“Not me,” Gansey corrects her out of habit, “Rachel. Rachel found Nova’s body in the woods.”

“Who is a slightly more feminine version of you.” Blue rolls her eyes.

“Slightly?”

_“Slightly.”_

Gansey doesn’t seem offended; he chuckles at her and reaches into his pocket to retrieve one of his mint leaves. Instead of placing it in his mouth, he offers it to her and she takes it instinctively, quickly pulling away when their hands brush. It’s cool and refreshing on her tongue, and tastes like what she imagines Gansey to taste like. She wonders when she started thinking about that, and why it makes her stomach jump with elation and anxiety, and how is it possible that he’s more and more attractive with each passing day. Physically and mentally too.

These nightly meetings by the campfire are a mistake. Don’t fraternize with the enemy and all that. But it was impossible to stay away from the first night Blue was big enough to put her prejudices aside and talk to Gansey, _really_ talk to Gansey. She told herself it was a tactic, or it was his detailed and thoroughly elaborated never-ending tale that kept her coming back every night, but that was a lie she didn’t believe herself. She never meant to start liking him, she just sort of did, and that has made her hate him more than his private school boy attitude ever did.

Now she’s stuck with this rivalry that’s not really a rivalry, two days left to prove everyone that girls do what boys do better, two days left with this boy who she kind of desperately wants to kiss and cuddle and talk to all night every night, and oh god, Cialina is right. It only makes her want to beat him more. Because she can’t fall for a raven boy, there is no way. She would be going against all the principles she’s ever had about life and boys and raven boys. If she can prove that Gansey is no match for her at all, she can put her mind at ease and move on with her life.

But Gansey’s already been more than a fair challenge. (Cheng’s another story.)

Blue chews on her mint leaf slowly, enjoying the thought that this is what Gansey would feel like in her mouth, and tries not to let her feelings show.

“Okay, come on, tell me what happens next. Nova’s dead but how? When? What does that mean? Do Addie and Rowan finally get their heads out of their asses long enough to admit their feelings for each other? Does Rachel find her king? I have to know and you only have two nights to finish. I can’t leave without knowing.”

There’s a pause before he says, “It doesn’t have to be just two nights,” and then he’s abruptly and decidedly not looking at her. In the silence that follows the clamor of the other counselors become jarring and harsh. Blue doesn’t know what to say.

This doesn’t have to end, sure. They don’t attend the same high school but he’s going to Aglionby and he’s from Henrietta and Henrietta isn’t that big of a town. They might cross each other on the streets or bump into one another at the grocery store, and he’s mentioned that Nino’s, where she works as a waitress during school year, is one of his regular places. He said he’s seen her before, though she doesn’t recall seeing him - but then again, she never did pay close attention to Aglionby boys - and his friend, Adam, used to have a crush on her before he became romantically entangled with their other friend, Ronan. (Now, that makes her hopeful for Addie and Rowan’s future because, no matter what Gansey says, he definitely based all his characters in his story on his friends and himself.) But the more pressing question is, does Blue want to keep seeing Gansey? Does that clarify as something more or are they just friends now? Blue believes in strictly platonic male-female friendship but something tells her that is not what this is with Gansey. Not from her side, at least. What is she even getting herself into, being involved with a raven boy, and what kind of future does that potential relationship have? They move in different circles and lead different lives. They don’t belong together. As fun as it might be for a few months, Blue’s too sensible to set herself up for heartbreak like that.

She doesn’t answer and Gansey clearly thinks he’s said something wrong. He hasn’t, not exactly, but she doesn’t know how to reassure him because she can’t say she doesn’t want this to end and she can’t say she does. She watches him run his finger over his lower lip, a gut reaction to his growing tension, and that in itself is quite a distraction to witness. Because she’d like to replace his finger with her own and then replace her finger with her lips. And she might have done it if it weren’t for the ever present chatter of the others in the background reminding her that they’re not alone. She kisses Gansey and Cialina never lets her live it down. She kisses Gansey and Cheng might just drown her in the lake in his jealousy.

Gansey looks disheartened and Blue feels awful for what he’s surely thinking - that he’s overstepped their unspoken boundaries and miscalculated the closeness of their friendship. There’s an apology sitting on his face and Blue cuts in before he could speak it, because he shouldn’t, but the first thing that comes to her mind is, “It’s kind of cold, isn’t it?” And then she immediately regrets it when he blinks at her then shrugs out of his jacket and hands it to her. Of course. Because giving girls his jacket is totally something Gansey does; she shouldn’t be surprised.

Well, she can’t refuse it now after basically rejecting him not a full minute ago so she takes it and tries not to breathe too deeply when she puts it on. It doesn’t work and now she’s sitting here under the stars, staring into the fire, with Gansey not looking at her and Cheng laughing too loudly in the background and Gansey’s scent lingering on her clothes, and wondering how soon she can leave without hurting Gansey’s feelings again so she could crash into bed and _not_ think about her lips replacing his finger on his mouth.

Blue clears her throat. “So, the story?” When Gansey looks at her, she gives him a tentative smile and hopes he can see that she didn’t mean to offend him. And Gansey is nothing if not annoyingly, politely aloof, so he brushes his feelings aside and raises himself up to all his splendid storytelling pomp again. If the awkwardness around them doesn’t quite ebb yet, they both do their best to ignore it and Gansey’s imaginary characters soon prove to be a perfect distraction from any real discussions.

When Blue stands up an hour or two or six later, they’re almost the only ones still outside and the campfire has long burn out. This isn’t the first time this has happened - she seems to lose her sense of time around Gansey easily - but tomorrow morning she’s going to be a dead girl walking if she doesn’t get some sleep and she really needs to focus on keeping the girls focused. They all can’t afford to slack, including Blue.

Without the campfire, the only source of light is the stars and the moon and the distant lamplight from the counselor cabins, and it’s really kind of dark. She hears crickets chirping and leaves rustling in the wind, and the occasional giggle from somewhere farther away, or snap of twigs when an animal rushes by in the woods. The dark is peaceful and comforting with Gansey by her side; he’s stopped recounting his tale a while ago and they haven’t spoken for minutes. All they’ve been doing is lie in the grass and look at the stars, and now she’s cold even in his warm jacket but their arms are pressed together - they’re closer than they necessarily have to be - and it’s time for her to go because she’s sure something has shifted between them tonight but she’s not sure she’s not afraid of it.

“Your boys are going to have their asses handed to them by my girls tomorrow and I need to look perfectly well rested for that, so… goodnight.”

Gansey has pushed himself up on his elbows on the ground and he’s looking up at her, blinking heavily. Blue has a feeling he was close - they both were - to falling asleep. Together. Under the stars. This must stop.

Gansey’s face is a picture of conflict: exhaustion but reluctance to let her go. He smiles teasingly. “Too bad. I was just about to suggest a midnight swim in the lake.”

Blue laughs. “Please. You? You, Richard Campbell Gansey _The Third_ ,” she gives that a sardonic emphasis, “getting his clothes and hair wet in the middle of the night and risk catching a cold? As if. If you want me to stay, you’re going to have to come up with a better excuse.” She’s only half-teasing, waiting to see if he gives her a reason to crawl into his lap and kiss him breathless.

Instead, he rises to her challenge. Something unfamiliar and exciting, something wild, glints in his eyes and his grin widens. “What, do you think I’m not tough enough?”

“I think you’re… fastidious,” she says, purposefully choosing a word only he would say in casual conversation.

Gansey considers this for a moment. “Okay then.”

“What?”

He doesn’t answer her as he stands up and walks in the opposite direction of the cabins. It quickly becomes obvious he’s heading towards the lake and Blue, after a second of bewildered surprise, jogs to catch up with him.

“What are you _doing_?” she hisses and can’t decide if she thinks this is silly and senseless or refreshingly bold coming from Gansey.

He doesn’t reply until they reach the lake and begins taking his shirt off. “Proving you wrong.”

“Oh,” Blue gasps and immediately avers her eyes. She can feel a flush creeping up her neck and she hopes he doesn’t see it in the dark. It’s just a bare chest but it’s a ridiculously nice bare chest. Come to think of, he has ridiculously nice arm muscles as well. Rowing team captain, he said? Blue thinks it’s entirely unfair of him to look like this around her. She already likes him more than she should.

The surface of Cabeswater Lake is smooth and still, the opposite of Blue’s stormy mind, and she focuses on that instead of Gansey half-naked beside her.

“Don’t worry,” he assures her. “I’m only taking off my shirt and shoes.”

Blue winces. She didn’t want him to think she was uncomfortable seeing his bare chest for any reason.

“It’s fine.”

She tentatively turns back towards him and settles her eyes on a spot on his forehead that she deems reasonably safe. He’s in the process of taking off his glasses and placing them carefully on his shirt.

“Are you really going to do this?”

He grins and eyes the water somewhat warily. It doesn’t look inviting. It looks cold. “I can’t let you think I’m a coward, can I?”

“I believe I said fastidious but,” She spreads her arms out towards the lake and watches him inhale deeply, “go ahead.”

She’s improperly fascinated by the way his throat moves when he swallows because she can’t afford to be fascinated by anything lower on his body, and then he’s in the water with a splash and a harsh cry. She faintly hears him mutter a quiet curse under his breath; she’s not entirely sure but it still makes her giggle. Blue rarely swore herself but she would have guessed Gansey’s vocabulary didn’t even extend to profanities. This Gansey who jumps into cold lakes at night and cusses in the company of ladies, this, she realizes, is the same Gansey who sometimes forgets himself and stops thinking about appearances and starts talking really fast and passionately about his story and characters, and gets that eager, open look in his eyes, the one that could win over even the coldest of hearts, and Blue likes that Gansey very much. Sometimes she can barely keep up with his enthused rambles but she would rather let him go on than interrupt him. It’s a glimpse into the real Gansey, the one hiding behind the facade, a side of him she treasures more than she would like to admit.

Blue watches Gansey’s shoulder tremble slightly as he shakes water from his hair. The water comes up to his chest, hiding his muscles, so it’s safe for her to watch as he shivers against the cold. He gives her a confident smile but she can see his teeth chatter.

“You’re still fastidious but I’m proud. Is it cold?”

“Terribly,” he groans. “Why don’t you come in?”

“Oh no. Why don’t _you_ come out before you get pneumonia? You’ve proven how macho you are.”

“Don’t get sarcastic on me, Sargent. Besides, if I come out,” He floats farther away from dry land and the water rises up, almost reaching his shoulders, “you’ll go to sleep.”

Blue hides a smile by biting her lip. Oh, so he doesn’t want her to go to sleep? He doesn’t want her to leave? The knowledge makes her heart want to jump out of her chest. Her skin tingles pleasantly, spreading that warm fuzzy feeling to her whole body. She can almost hear some soft cheesy song starting in the back of her mind in response to her body’s reaction.

Gansey is looking at her expectantly, his arms floating up on his sides to the surface of the water; he’s irresistible and waiting for her. She can’t believe herself but her mind is made up.

“If I come in, will you promise not to push me underwater? I don’t want to get my hair wet.”

Gansey’s enthusiastic grin widens. “Blue, I would never. It would be very rude of me, indeed.”

“Alright.” She sighs and mutters to herself, “I can’t believe I’m doing this.”

She discards her shoes first then stops. Should she remove her shirt too? Her gut reaction is no, do not, but some secret part of her finds the idea of being just in a bra around Gansey really exciting. Would his eyes linger, would he have to fight to keep his gaze fixed on something else like she did? She hopes so.

Blue exhales again. Where did the familiar sensible Blue go and who is this Blue that’s taken her place now?

She decides she doesn’t want to look at Gansey when she takes her shirt off, terrified to see repulse or indifference on his face, or worse yet, want. What would _that_ do to her? She grabs the ends of her plain brown counselor’s shirt and tugs. There’s an audible gasp from Gansey but Blue focuses on placing her shirt on the ground, much more neatly than she would have bothered under normal circumstances, and keeping her face neutral. Her heart hammers in her chest; she can’t believe she just did that.

_If Gansey can take off his shirt, so can I. There’s nothing inherently different about female breasts that should be sexualized. If he feels uncomfortable, well. So did I._

Blue straightens and finally looks at Gansey. Her off-white bra is pretty with thin lace at the edges and small multicolored flowers decorating it, but it doesn’t matter since Gansey won’t look at her. His eyes are downcast at the water, his cheeks a pretty pink, and Blue strains to remember if she’s ever seen him blush and look less than composed before. His hand comes up to his face, making a gesture resembling the way he would adjust his glasses, but since he’s not wearing his glasses his hand sort of just falls against his face and slides back into the water. He’s a picture of embarrassment. There’s a multitude of reasons he could feel embarrassment though and Blue can’t tell which one this is.

She almost repeats his words, _“Don’t worry, I’m only taking off my shoes and shirt_ ” but instead she just clears her throat. Slowly, she eases her toes into the lake, wincing when the cold water chills them. It would be easier to jump in like he did but she really doesn’t want to get her hair wet; she can’t dry them after and she would prefer not to sleep with wet hair.

“It gets better,” Gansey tells her, finally pulling himself together enough to look at her. “Just do it quickly. Rip it off like a band-aid.”

“I know.”

Blue glares at him and to prove she isn’t weak or fragile, quickly dives into the water before she can change her mind. It stings but she focuses on moving ahead. He swims towards her and they meet in the middle, where the water comes up to his waist and to her chest. He looks nice in the moonlight; wet hair, bare skin, body glistening with water droplets. Blue finds herself swallowing down an onslaught of intrusive thoughts _: What if I just kissed him? Just once? Would that be so bad? No one would have to know._

 _No, Blue,_ she tells herself sternly. _You must not like the enemy._

She shakes her head, forgetting herself. Gansey raises his curious eyebrows. “What is it?”

Unsure how to answer, - and because it’s getting chilly just pedaling in one place - Blue’s lips curl into a mischievous grin, and before Gansey could register the warning, she splashes water at him then swims backwards in fear of retaliation. He lets out a yelp, wiping at his eyes. His features turn playfully scandalized and Blue, from a safe distance away, giggles.

“Miss Sargent,” he begins seriously, his disappointed tone and the way he pronounces her family name resembling her history teacher’s. The Old Giraffe, his nickname is. He earned it because of his age and impossible height - and while Gansey sometimes does sound like an old man, he’s shorter than an average boy. Though not as short as Blue, he’s short enough to make it easy for her to lean in and kiss him, she mused one night. _Stop it,_ she shakes her head again.

Gansey continues, “I gave you my word I would not get your hair wet and this is how you repay me? I’m betrayed.”

Blue shrugs unapologetically, hiding a grin. “What are you going to do about it? Break your promise?” She gasps in mock outrage at the possibility. “But sir, I bet Rachel would not break her promise.”

Gansey’s smile is short-lived, a thoughtful expression takes its place. He hesitates and she drifts closer while he wars with whatever it is he wants to say. Seconds later, he clears his throat.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about introducing a new character in my story.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah,” Gansey nods. “A girl.”

“All your characters are girls.”

“A new girl. She’s fierce, independent, and strong. Good with kids. A feminist. Doesn’t have a lot of patience for ignorance or privileged teens. She stands up for what she believes in and handles everything with the kind of confidence you can’t fake. She’s a force to be reckoned with.” He pauses and chuckles. He’s looking at the water, avoiding her eyes but his lips are pulling into a fond smile. Blue’s heart quietly hammers away in her chest, struck speechless. “Very competitive too. Rachel is quite taken with her, I fear. She likes that she can be herself around her and not the mask everyone sees.”

Blue breathes through her nose shakily, unable to take her eyes off Gansey. There’s an unmistakable flutter in her stomach, a sensation she identifies with falling and lack of gravity. A few years ago, she and some friends from school went to a funfair two towns away. There had been an onslaught of things to try - Ferris wheel, swing ride, Ring the Bell, Whac-A-Mole, shooting games - but from the beginning Blue had been focused on the roller coaster. All her friends had been on a roller coaster ride before and in addition to her curiosity, she was feeling left out. She hadn’t been to any carnivals or funfairs before - it’s always been a luxury her family couldn’t afford. This one outing was funded by the money she earned for months of dog walking and waitressing and gardening, but it meant she could spend it on whatever she wanted to. The roller coaster had cost more than some of the other rides put together and she just barely reached the minimum height but Blue Sargent did get to experience the thrill of the ride. It was scary, exhilarating, energizing. She felt like she was flying through space and time, bound to no earth, no gravity, and yet in danger of falling any second. After the ride was over she knew she would do it again given the chance.

This is how she feels now. Terrified but like it’s worth it.

Gansey raises his head, meeting her eyes. Her skin feels hot in the chilly water; an invisible hand tugs at her heart seeing his expression. Restless, ferocious, undone. So, so dangerous.

“What did you name her?” Her voice is a wild whisper, as hopeful as antsy. _Tell me it’s me. Tell me you feel it. Tell me you want this too._

He pauses to think for a second. “Jane.”

They’re so close now. She’s been unintentionally drifting closer, Blue realizes, and Gansey has not pulled away. His head dips lower, never taking his eyes off her. He leans in and she leans up but their faces are not yet close enough to kiss.

“Does Jane end up with Rachel?”

“I can’t tell yet. Rachel likes her; Jane is magnificent and wondrous but… so different and so much better than Rachel. Rachel is not the type of girl Jane would like.”

Blue offers a small smile. “Maybe Jane herself would be surprised to find out what type of girls she likes.”

Gansey releases a weak sound. A choked noise of happiness or hope. His hands drift out between them in the water, fingertips only inches from her bare arms, and she wants him to touch her. She wants him to put his arms around her and kiss her breathless - and she knows he’s going to, knows that is what this is leading to, that is what he’s working up his courage for, but she’s impatient. There is no reason for him to need his courage and for a second Blue thinks, _screw it, I’m gonna go for it,_ but Gansey precedes her by speaking.

“Rachel can’t get her out of his mind. _Her_ mind.” The slip up sounds nice coming from his mouth. “She’d like to kiss Jane.”

“I think she should.” Blue exhales weakly. “I think she should kiss Jane right now.”

Gansey is nodding slowly but it’s an unconscious movement - his eyes are searching hers for answers and she hopes they convey the sincerity she feels. Whatever doubts and reservations she had before are far from her mind now; though not permanently gone, she can’t bother to recall them. She looks at Gansey and tries to speak as loudly as she can without words and when he remains still, she says, “Gansey, -” and then he’s kissing her. Not lightly, not hesitantly. Confidently.

He’s kissing her with the certainty he saw echoed in her eyes; he’s kissing her with the high of a roller coaster ride, with the peculiar feel of throbbing adrenaline, and air rushing by too fast. It feels like her feet may never touch the ground again and fear is pleasure. The clouds are home. Gansey’s mouth is a thousand feet drop and the false sensation of flying. _Will I break my bones when I fall?_

A shiver pulls her from Gansey; they’re both shaking. Aftereffects of the kiss or cold water - either way, they really should swim back. Blue should put on her shirt, put some distance between them, go to sleep without thinking of Gansey and leave the camp without talking to him again. She knows that’s not going to happen. Here she is, in her bra in the water, kissing a half-naked raven boy, and no part of her is screaming at herself in regret. She pauses to examine her feelings - no, definitely no regret. Some jitters and excitement and embarrassing giddiness is all she can detect.

Gansey murmurs, “You’re really pretty,” as he drags his hand through her hair and tucks a strand behind her ear. He’s never once taken his eyes off her.

“Because I’ve taken my shirt off and kissed you?” Blue shoots back but there’s no heat behind her words. She’s merely whispering.

“No, you’ve always been really pretty. Not just outside,” he says, somehow sensing that compliments on her appearance is not what Blue wants to hear, “inside too. And really smart. And really interesting.”

His hand slipped from her hair, curled around her shoulder blades. Blue breathes in deeply. “No.”

“No, you’re not?”

“No, you’re not supposed to think that. You’re supposed to think I’m stubborn and mean and way too competitive and will beat your boys’ asses.”

A grin lights up Gansey’s face. “Oh, I think that too. I think all of that. And I like all of that. I think I’d like to kiss you again.”

Blue laughs and leans towards him. The wind picks up, ruffling the water around them, making her quake in his arms.

“I’m really cold,” she whispers against his lips, inches away from kissing again. She’s probably staring too hard at the pink skin of his mouth but the novelty of the magic is intoxicating.

He rubs her arms up and down in an attempt to somewhat warm her and indulges her with a soft smile. “Let’s get out.”

“And really tired,” Blue adds as they move towards the shore.

Now Gansey laughs. “Alright. I’ll schedule that kiss for tomorrow then.” They climb onto dry land and there’s a moment of hesitation. “If you want me to.”

Blue reaches for her carefully folded counselor’s shirt and tugs it on instead of focusing on the way water drops trickle down his chest.

“Yes,” she says, voice partially muffled by fabric. “I want you to.”

When she straightens up, Gansey is wearing his shirt and a ridiculous smile that awakens irritating but lingering butterflies in her stomach. They are dancing in circles and performing cartwheels; there is a whole damn festival going on. She sighs with the realization that this attraction she feels for him runs beyond physical, and in that same breath, allows herself to be bold and catch Gansey’s hand in her own as they head towards the cabins. The walk back is silent and Gansey’s hand in her own is almost as flustering as his lips on hers had been.

Back at the cabins, light spills out from inside, casting shadows on the ground and illuminating Gansey’s profile in a warm yellow glow. Blue quickly looks away and her eyes land on two shadowy shapes at the base of a group of trees, laughing as they pass a bottle back and forth between them. It’s Cialina and her boyfriend, Blue realizes when the girl whips her long braided red hair behind her back. They don’t seem to have noticed her and Gansey yet and though Blue doesn’t drop Gansey’s hand, she’s glad they are farther away and most likely drunk. This is just hers and Gansey’s; she wants to keep it for herself a little while longer. Just until the camp is over and reality steps in to greet them anyway.

Gansey moves in front of her, blocking her view of the pair. He shuffles a few steps closer, too shy for Gansey, and Blue hides a smile of amused accomplishment. There is a sense of pride in making him act like a lovesick schoolboy; if only she didn’t act like the matching lovesick schoolgirl.

“Goodnight,” he whispers and leaves her with a soft lingering touch on her cheek. Blue closes her eyes and doesn’t open it for a long while after he’s gone.

_xxx_

A shadow passes over Blue and she opens her eyes to see Gansey hovering above her, repeatedly running his thumb along his lower lip. She squints up at him through the blinding sunlight; he’s wearing his glasses for some reason and her stomach twists funnily. _Do I have a glasses kink?_ Blue wonders mildly and pats the grass beside her. Gansey hops down in front of her instead, crossing his legs, looking at her with a soft smile as he adjusts - or rather, fiddles with - his glasses.

“Congratulations, Jane,” he tells her and Blue’s lips curve into a self-righteous grin.

“Thanks, Dick. Or should I say Rachel?” she quips back easily and playfully kicks Gansey’s calf. “Though I have to give it to you, you handled those boys better than I ever thought you would.” She sticks out her hand. “A fair opponent.”

Gansey shakes her hand and Blue’s smile widens at the current zipping through her when their skin touch. She bites down on her lip. Gansey doesn’t immediately release her hand; he clasps it with his other and strokes her palm with his thumb. He runs his finger along her heart line; it’s a coincidence and make believe but Blue’s breath catches in her throat anyway. Her smile slowly slips away.

He’s quiet and delicate, looking at their hands, avoiding her eyes, when he says, “Is this over now?”

She thinks, _“You’re a raven boy.”_ She thinks about the different lifestyles they have. Different world views. Different goals. Different paths. She says, “It doesn’t have to be.”

Gansey raises his head and eyes her curiously. Blue shrugs, almost self-conscious, under his quiet, heated gaze. “You haven’t finished your story yet. I wanna know how it ends. And,” she adds, drawing out the word, grabbing a fistful of grass and pulling, “I’m kind of curious to see what’s going happen to Jane and Rachel.”

_Translation: despite all our differences and my better sense, I’m curious to see where you and I will go._

Blue glances up at Gansey who gives her a smile bright enough to rival the sun and she knows, as she’s known all along, that she’s in trouble with this boy. There’s no question that he understands her hidden meaning. “Me too, Jane. Me too.”


End file.
